


Sacrifice

by Captain_Loki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Loki/pseuds/Captain_Loki
Summary: Tentacle monster. Stiles Stilinski. Surprise Derek at the end. That's about it.And I made fanart! See end





	Sacrifice

At first they doubt the creature is sentient, but that proves a mistake. They figure out quickly how intelligent it really is but, it comes at the cost of a deputy’s life. It’s this that pushes Stiles over the edge. The creature is telepathic and thankfully Derek is good enough with languages they get out what they’re sure is ‘sacrifice’. 

It’s not clear exactly what that means but they can guess. There’s deliberation and arguing and meanwhile the creature could be gearing up for attack. It’s with that thought that Stiles sneaks out one night to the ‘Monster’s Nest’, ready to be sacrificed.

The creature looks like a jelly fish from outer space. If jelly fish were nine feet. It glows bio luminescent, and its tendrils or tentacles sway soft in the air as it hovers eerily. 

Stiles isn’t sure what to expect, but it still shocks him, breath coming out in a stilted gasp as one long, thick, tendril wraps itself around him and hoists him up off his feet. He lets out a shout of distress as two more tendrils dance beside them, these two with razor sharp spikes lining it.

Stiles braces for it, but instead of slashing through his skin, tearing him apart, they instead, carefully cut away at Stiles’ clothes. His t-shirt is torn to tatters from his chest, falling to the ground, along with the remains of denim that were once his jeans. 

One of the tendrils slides along Stiles’ thigh, up underneath the leg of his boxer briefs. Stiles gasps at the contact as it slices its way easily through his underwear, leaving Stiles naked save for his sneakers. He supposes he must be easier to digest this way. 

Except, Stiles doesn’t get devoured, though he waits with his breath coming in shallow and uneven. Before he can dwell on it, however, the creature is sliding yet another one of it’s tendrils around his neck, loose, but present, like a lazy boa. 

Stiles swallows thickly, before the creature is pressing the tip of its tendril past Stiles’ lips. He opens his mouth in surprise and the creature slides in further, too far. Stiles tries to move but can’t, can only take it. He gags, nearly vomits and the creature keeps sliding in and out. 

Stiles is confused, embarrassed. 

It’s messy, Stiles can feel the spit pooling on his chin, the crude slurp as he sucks at the tendril thrusting in and out of his aching mouth. Suddenly, it pulls out all the way and is gone, and Stiles gasps for breath, drool dripping from his mouth. 

He only has a moment to spare for the thought of what happens next before he feels the thing, still dripping wet with his spit, start pushing at his hole, exposed, legs spread wide in an unyielding grip. Stiles is glad he fingered himself just last night, it’s still a tight fit. 

The creature doesn’t give up, and Stiles thrusts his hips away from the long tentacle in an effort that proves fruitless as it pushing its way inside him. Stiles cries out from the sudden penetration, the pain as the tentacle thrusts in further. 

Before the tears that have gathered at the corner of his eyes can fall the long tendril starts to glow and pulse, and Stiles’ pain fades in a warm haze. He can feel the swelling pulse pushing against his insides. When it slides out and back in, it presses against Stiles prostate, vibrating softly, throbbing against it. 

His penis starts getting hard, with each pulse it grows, and grows, head turning pink, shiny with precum. Stiles whimpers soft, desperate, eyes slipping closed. They shoot open when he feels the sudden tight, wet suction around his erection.

The thickest tentacle Stiles has seen, translucent, it’s head resembling a flesh light, the way it’s engulfed Stiles’ dick. It’s pumping him, like the machines Stiles has seen in porn. The suction tugging at his cock mixed with the tendril pounding against his prostate has Stiles’ head spinning as he hangs, limp, helpless, moaning, cursing in pleasure at it. All of it. 

It feels so good, everything all at once, and then another tendril is pushing its way past Stiles’ open, pliant lips and Stiles sucks, head bobbing, eyes rolling back in his head as he’s fucked everywhere, ass and mouth stretched, his cock being squeezed in a hot slick vacuum. 

Stiles groans soft when the creature moves, and Stiles is shifted, tendrils tightening around his chest and thighs. Stiles wonders why until he’s being bounced, up and down on two tendrils wound together, the stretch making Stiles choke on the one still forcing his head back and sliding down his throat. 

Stiles feels himself on the brink of coming, then. He whimpers in warning, like it matters, somehow. He starts thrashing from the feel of it, starting to rack his body, everywhere. His moans turn into high pitched piteous whimpers, desperate. 

He hears a noise echoing in the small space that Stiles fears sound like footsteps. The monster turns once more, Stiles groaning at the shift inside him. The tendril in his mouth slides out obscenely and wraps itself around Stiles’ chin, lifts it up from where it hangs limp and heavy.

Stiles can already see the blue orbs, glowing in the distance, before Derek steps out of the shadows at the entrance to small cavern. Stiles’ face burns sudden with shame, red and hot. His intake of breath, a gasp of shock and horror, gets trampled by his whole body convulsing suddenly. Stiles tries to fight the orgasm, to temper it. But he cries out a loud, low, groan and a soft high whimper as his cock starts pulsing, come shooting from the tip, sucked up by the tendril still attached. Still milking him dry as Stiles shakes, thrusts and cries from the stimulation, from the orgasm still burning at the edges as Stiles pants and whines. 

The creature starts pulsating everywhere and Stiles feels his belly swell. He’s being ground down hard into the swollen knot emptying into him. He sees Derek try not to look and fail. When it’s done, it drops Stiles, limp and used on the ground, ass clenching and unclenching, fucked open, leaking a thick viscous liquid glowing bright and blue.

[](http://i1276.photobucket.com/albums/y469/captain-snark/tentacle2_zpsexvtpe4r.jpg)

[click for full explicit version](http://i1276.photobucket.com/albums/y469/captain-snark/tentacle2_zpsexvtpe4r.jpg)


End file.
